


The Art of Music

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Hand porn, M/M, Music, Mycroft Plays the Piano, Pre-smut, Sherlock Plays the Violin, allusions to sibling incest, holmescest, pre-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B ficlet - Mycroft and Sherlock plan to put on a Christmas concert for Mummy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Music

The Holmes boys didn’t quite see eye to eye but both followed Mummy’s word as law therefore each Christmas they returned home as requested. The jibes flew back and forth between the boys, Sherlock judged his brother’s new government job and following in their Father’s footsteps, Mycroft choose to attack Sherlock’s lack of dedication to his university work as well as his idiotic ambition to be a consulting detective. Their mother knew the best way to force them to get along - give them the opportunity to show off. 

 

The boys both left the company of Mummy to piece together a mini-concert for her, Sherlock on his beloved violin and Mycroft demonstrating his skill as a pianist. They, of course, argued over the various compositions, refusing to cave to the other’s desires but when they played things drastically changed. 

 

When Mycroft removed his eyes from the sheet music it was to watch his brother’s nimble fingers tease the delicate strings. Sherlock, having the piece memorised long ago, kept his eyes glued on Mycroft’s dexterous hands. Both visibly flushed though neither broke their concentration on the composition. 

 

By the time the piece came to an end both brothers were fighting erections, overcome with lust and cravings for the fingers of the other to demonstrate if the skills were transferable to the human body.


End file.
